Don't Ever Stop Riding
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Five lone bikers ride from dusk till down, forgotten heroes now only brigands to the public eye. Their fates tied to the road they ride. Though fate wishes this to be the last ride they will have together again... VB, GCC R?


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

****

**Don't Ever Stop Riding **

**Chapter 1: Slowing down **

_A/N: New story by yours truly, If you like bikers, war, internal conflict and some good ol' drama you'll surely enjoy this. And thanks to my New Beta Reader Mirablick Russ _

****

People only looked from the side as five bikes rumbled into town, each one having a rider appear so threatening and out of the blue that not a man in town would dare challenge them to any type of fight. The tattered and ripped army clothing gave spectators an idea of who they were which gave everyone more of a reason to hate them. Coming from over seas in a war that no one wanted, they weren't heroes in the normal man's eyes. They were killers, murderers, brigands with no sense of right or wrong.

One such bike had a radio on its back, blaring music loudly for the crowd behind it, the longhaired rider tapping his fingers and feet on his bike with the tune of the beat as they rounded a corner. **_Born down in a dead man's town The first kick I took was when I hit the ground Till you spend half your life just covering up Born in the _** **_U.S.A._****_ I was born in the U.S.A. Born in the U.S.A. Got in a little hometown jam So they put a rifle in my hand To go and kill the yellow man Born in the _** **_U.S.A._****_ I was born in the U.S.A. Born in the U.S.A. Come back home to the refinery Hiring man says "Son if it was up to me" I had a brother at Khe Sahn fighting off the Viet Cong They're still there, he's all gone He had a woman he loved in Saigon I got a picture of him in her arms now Down in the shadow of the penitentiary Out by the gas fires of the refinery I'm ten years burning down the road Nowhere to run ain't got nowhere to go Born in the U.S.A. I was born in the _** **_U.S.A._****_ Born in the U .S.A. I'm a long gone Daddy in the U.S.A. Born in the _** **_U.S.A._****_ I'm a cool rocking Daddy in the U.S.A. _**They rolled around not caring for the people they disturbed; they were off in the world they created.

But as outcasts in society and in life they had nothing left but each other and their bikes. Camaraderie to put it simply they would live and die together, they made that pledge together from where they fought and until today. Roaring down the street each one pulling off different stunts, one grabbing the handle bars and flipping himself up airborne. Only his hands grasping the bars. Before falling back into a spin the skid bars sparking up the ground as he caught back control. " Not bad Kakarot but watch this!" said Broly his hands yanking back the bars and hitting his skid bar in the back of his fender spinning the front wheel around from side to side, sparks showering behind him before knocking his bike back to the ground and continuing off.

" Hah you're all a bunch of amateurs!" Nappa mocked the two before him as he took both arms and kicked up his boots on the front handle bars, riding no handed or with one foot for a few blocks, his smirk broad as he looked as the two of them snorted.

" You guys don't know style!" Raditz laughed in flipping forwards his feet grabbing the sides of his front tire, his butt sitting atop his handle bars as he drove on the edge of his bike. Rolling back into position without another thought as Vegeta rumbled in the middle of the pack. His black eyes masked by his shades, all four of them backing off to let him have his room.

Looking as Vegeta slowly rose on his bike, from a knee to both feet on his seat. Standing perfectly like a totem pole he stretched out his arms to the side, the flaps of his jacket smacking in the wind, his hair blowing backwards as he tilted his head back Driving with no hands or feet, his life in fate's hands for a whole block. His shades, though, held not the same fate as they flapped off but he wasn't worried as Raditz snagged them with his hand. Popping them on his face as Vegeta had then, all four of them watching Vegeta before he fell back down on his bike. Catching the shifter with his hand and gunning down on the throttle his back tire kicking up as he sped off. The rest of them joining suit as they headed through the town. Rumbling down until coming upon a club... a strip club but close enough.

Each one of them rolling up into the parking lot, they parked their bikes alongside the other, knocking down their kickstands they got up from their bikes, taking flanks behind Vegeta as he approached the lone Bouncer outside. " The fee is fifteen dollars." He said trying to look smugly at them.

Vegeta raised his brow but motioned his fingers forward. " Broly... Deal with him." His cold black eyes watching as Broly's hand snagged the man's throat and drug him off to a side alley. The grunts and cries of the Bouncer went unnoticed as Broly personally dealt with him. The four waited patiently until Broly came back wiping his hands on his leather jeans.

"I wish they were stronger like it was back when battle was fun they actually tried." Broly cracked his neck as Vegeta only pushed open the door and headed inside, the usual patrons of the club looking rather surprised as the five headed down to the main stage. The cool damp darkness, just what these hearty riders wanted, to be isolated from the real world. Replacing the smell of sulfur and death with alchohol and sex. " Grab us some seats Nappa," he ordered. " Kakarot your up first have fun." Kakarot flushed in chagrin at the request calmly, raising his hands, wanting no part of what Vegeta had in mind for him.

" Heh don't spoil my lil brother; he's still a virgin." Raditz laughed museing his hair up a little before he was pushed away.

" Sorry you guys know I'm not into this stuff like you guys are." He said backing away sheepishly before backing into Broly who smirked down at him.

" You'll have fun kid." He grabbed Kakarot's sides and picked him up and placed him in a chair locking down his shoulders as Nappa and Raditz held down his wrists.

" Hey-HEY Lemme GO!" he said but he couldn't move with three holding him down. One sashaying stripper walked up to them, her fiery red hair making four of the five smirk.

" Hey boys what are you looking for tonight?" She said dropping down into a full split and tossing her hair back provocatively, swinging back up her hips moving hypnotically transfixing Raditz and Nappa.

" Its the boy's first night; give him a treat," snickered Vegeta watching from his chair sitting on it backwards.

" Oh? Well I promise he'll enjoy himself," she said with a smile, stepping down from the stage. Kakarot's face was dripping with sweat, his muscles were twitching as his foot was spasming.

Vegeta watched with a very fine grin, stroking his chin with his hand as Kakarot squirmed under the close pressure. His natural instincts kept him from ripping up and away but his morals told him this wasn't right, but he knew damn well the other three were enjoying it. But as he watched he got a friendly tap on his shoulder, his face turning around as another stripper had spied him alone. "Hey soldier boy want your own little dance?" she said batting her eye lashes and leaning forward her bulging chest ready to burst from the skimpy bikini top she wore.

" Heh if you offering one." He said tilting back his head arrogantly as she smiled and grabbed his hand taking him to a large love seat, the other three noticing this and whistling to him as he shot the finger back at them, the three bursting out laughing their grips slipping enough for Kakarot to roll out of their grip but the three others had little care just they began to argue who got the next turn with her.

Vegeta lay back, resting his hands behind his head as he watched the woman strip, her backside just above his pants. "So soldier boy what are you doing in this type of place?" She asked moving to straddle his legs, her hands smoothing over his chest and she moaned enjoying the steel flesh beneath her fingers.

"Me and those idiots just rode in, and well were looking for a little fun!" He said his large calloused hand grabbing one of her ass cheeks. " Care to join us? We pay good." Vegeta said with a snicker as the woman smiled down at him trailing up her hands to his chin.

" You better soldier boy," she said flipping her hair back and looking to two other girls and flashed a little sign to them.

" You'll only need four; the kid is not going to be joining us," Vegeta said, grabbing his spare shades from his pocket.

"Common boys were having 'fun' tonight!" He yelled, his laughter filing the room as the other three cheered though outside one of them sat on the edge of his bike writing in his diary. He had a long time abandoned home and everyone he knew except for Raditz, who dragged him into the military. Giving up on hopes of having a family with his girlfriend who he felt deeply for his book still holding a picture of her. It had been five years since he had last received a letter from her. Though it hurt a lot to know he would never find another girl like that but at least he had some family left. They were never the easiest to deal with but he knew that they would never stab the other in their back. That they would be there for as long as they could.

Looking down at his entries he looked down to one such entry.

_August, 15th, 775_

_Vegeta is pushing us harder each day, with our enemies getting close and our platoon completely cut off from supplies. We're resorting to eat the bugs and snakes of this boiling forest, we can't last but yet we do. How we survive is unknown but if its will we have none, if its hope it's lost, heart no we've all grown emotionless. Pride is the only reason left because if we fail they won't help us. The hardest hurt is Vegeta himself he took a mine to his chest, we had to use what we could only some eating utensils and herbal plants in the jungle. Amazing as he was to not flinch or make a noise of discomfort when Nappa plucked the scrapple in his chest. I noticed then just how messed up Vegeta was. Our enemies tortured him for three days one time, leaving him marred in cuts and scars that do not heal. Broly managed to knock out a pilot and head off in a Blackhawk to where he was being held and blow most of the base to hell and rescue him. Of course that got us dismissed from the base and all of us, including Vegeta, who since that day has made damn sure we stay alive. Maybe as some devotion to us for saving us but we don't really care; he's doing one hell of a job. As always... _

The entry ended with that as Kakarot remembered that they had been attacked by guerilla fighters as he was writing. It hadn't been too pleasant that day, half starved and running on 5 hours of sleep for 4 days had put them all on edge. Looking up though he saw Vegeta and crew along with some entertainment for their evening. Flipping his Diary into his side flap alongside his bike he kicked up his stand and watched them all hop on their bikes each woman getting on behind them. Each one commenting on their bikes and just how big and strong each of them were. Pulling out, the group rolled on down the road to a cheap motel to spend the evening.

_" FIRE NOW FIRE!" A voice screamed, Vegeta's mind being put back into the heat of hell, just at the doorsteps ready to knock and come inside. One body jumping over him and at his side, clutching his M-60 at his chest Broly propped it up and let his bullets loose, the dense night making a blind fire fight. Vegeta watched as the spent shell casings fell to the ground, smoking hot. _

_" Get down moron!" came another as Raditz tackled Kakarot into a foxhole as a grenade exploded right in front of them. Looking over his own fox hole as silhouettes came pouring out from the jungle. Some falling as they took steps from the jungle others heading through but falling victim to the antipersonnel mines they had laid out in front. " DIE! DIE DIE!" Broly screamed as he threw off his machine gun and pulled out his side arms. _

_He could see as if it were slow motion as Broly fired each round, the flash blinding his eyes and smell of sulfur burning into his nose. It made him blink once and everything speed up, the fire in their eyes growing wider in the dim light. _

_" BASTARDS COME GET SOME!" He heard Nappa scream as he pulled up his shotgun and fired; he could hear the enemies' screams as they were being shot by his Mossberg, the spent shells hitting the ground with a clack that only he could hear. Then hearing the pin from a grenade clicked and he looked over to see Kakarot hurl a grenade over into the jungle as a flash of light and bodies came next up and down from the air. _

_So...Much screaming..." Sir!" "VEGETA!" Why won't they shut up!" " SIR!" " LIUETENANT NOW!" Please just shut up... I want to sleep. A hand shook him hard as he came looking at Broly his hand smacking his face and bringing him back. "Damit Vegeta don't loose it - LOOK OUT!" He screamed as someone jumped over top of him and tackled Broly the assailant exchanging fists with Broly. The two rolled around beating the other around until Broly's hand grabbed his Knife and stabbed upwards. A scream ripped outwards as Broly growled angrily, the body sliding off him as he yanked out his knife. Vegeta looked up and saw another running towards him, a fixed bayonet attached to his AK, ready to run him through. _

_Just before being skewered his hand grabbed the top of the barrel and hurled him over himself Vegeta going after him his hand grabbing a rock and brought it down on the man's face over and over. Blood shot up as his skull cracked landing on his chest and neck. He looked back to his comrades as they fought watching for a moment before a whistle came down, the screaming noises landing in between them. _

_The world went white as Vegeta found himself half buried in the ground looking to his side and saw Broly his side blown open and shrapnel in his skull, Nappa's whole face and body on fire. Kakarot missing his legs and screaming madly crying for his mother over and over, while Raditz just laid there...his eyes looking at him. Until Vegeta saw himself half his body missing looking upwards as a second whistle came down and everything blanked out. _

Shaking his head from side to side, Vegeta put that nightmare from his mind. Knowing now that couldn't happen, throwing his leg over his seat he leaned back as the other three morons smirked casting a wave back at the women they had spent the night with who seemed satisfied. That being the fact each one of them had lived in sexual frustration for years so now it was time well spent making sure they left nothing undone at least in the bedroom aspect of things. Turning the key for his ignition he watched them all fire up their bikes the rumble greatly as they all revved up their engines before pulling down on the throttle and heading back off down the road and to wherever they could go. The road just another friend leading them to fate, heading out into the desert with a full tank of gas and enough for food for a week as they rumbled onwards. Looking up at the next stop of their journey... **WEST** **CITY**** 248. **They didn't care that they would be returning home on their ride but they didn't plan on staying, only the open road and their bikes were all they had left. Forever banished and alone they were going to ride, ride until the end of time.

_R&R MajinBroli If you like it I shall continue it_


End file.
